


Boxers or Briefs

by quartetship



Series: SNK Prompt Fill Mini Fics [8]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Ridiculous, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:24:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6972931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quartetship/pseuds/quartetship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You gotta accentuate the ass, man. Chicks dig the ass."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boxers or Briefs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyMonogatari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMonogatari/gifts).



> Written as a prompt fill for the prompt 'Jean, Marco & Connie discussing the merits of boxers vs briefs', this is by far the silliest thing I've ever written, and I love it anyway. Enjoy!
> 
> \--

“I have no idea why you'd want to wear something so… sweaty.” 

Marco frowned, the thought of wearing anything other than his soft, loose fitting boxers beneath his pants an uncomfortable one, indeed. So was talking about his underwear preferences with his friends, but Connie and Jean had a knack for deciding on interesting topics, when the lot of them were wasting time after long days in their bunk room. Marco sighed. “Like they cling to your legs, and…  _ other _ things - why would you willingly do that to yourself?” Beside him, Connie shook his head stubbornly. 

“You gotta accentuate the ass, man. It's all about boxer briefs. Chicks dig the ass.”

“Since when do I care what ‘chicks’ think, Con?” Marco snorted. Connie shrugged. 

“I'm sure dudes that are into other dudes can also appreciate a well-accentuated ass, my friend.” He looked Jean’s way, eyes narrowing with the beginnings of laughter. “As long as the accent isn't also slicing your boys in two. Right, Jean?”

“Shut up, Connie.” Jean shifted in his seat, wiggling as if to show his full range of comfortable movement. “Briefs don't slice anything - they just offer extra support. Support that guys like me need, you know?” He tossed his legs up onto the table between them, sitting back in his chair as he grinned smugly in Connie and Marco’s direction. “Sorry you can't relate to that.”

“More like I can't relate to my mama still buying my underwear for me, Captain Tighty Whitey.” Connie smirked, only barely escaping Jean tackling him as he launched himself across the room. “Careful kiddo, don't wanna give yourself a wedgie!”

Marco was still recovering from a fit of laughter as he dragged Jean away from him ten minutes later, by then fairly certain that tight underwear of  _ any _ kind must alter the blood flow to the brain. 

He would definitely be sticking with boxers. 


End file.
